red_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimiko Watanabe
Overview Full biography can be found here Appearance Hair: Dark mahogany Skin: Fair Eyes: Dark brown Height: 5’1” (156cm) Weight: 110lbs (50kg) Markings (Scars, Tattoo's etc): She has dimples! Personality Kimiko is not one to sit still and relax, never was. In school she was in every club she could manage and worked part-time even before she was of legal age to do so. Her teachers describing her as a very ambitious and bright young woman who could accomplish anything she wanted. When she grew up she remained ambitious, working hard for everything she had and establishing a strong sense of independence and drive. Some describe her as harsh, easy to argue with but not so much to get along with. She has trouble seeing things from different points of view, even if she is in the wrong. In a way she holds a lot of silent anger that makes her unapproachable. But, she does have a softer side, being a hopeless romantic in a sense – she wants to have a perfect life with a husband, dog and maybe a kid. But, she is also realistic enough (or rather, not very hopeful) to know that such things might just not be for her. Though, she does still have a massive soft spot for children. But, work always comes first. She has never had time to explore herself in a romantic sense. Making her hopelessly lost when rare attempts at establishing a connection is made. Abilities Skills Has a very keen and detail-oriented eye, strong logical thinking and problem-solving, multilingual (Japanese, English, limited Mandarin and some Cantonese), fast runner and very agile, can shoot a pistol but has only okay aim. Weaknesses Incurable pessimist, bad people skills, too much of a perfectionist, workaholic – doesn’t take good care of herself, stubborn to a fault with very strong principles – narrow-minded. Relationships Spouse: N/A Parents: Ai Watanabe and Goro Watanabe Siblings: N/A Other Family: Several ”uncles” and ”aunties” back in Japan Properties Watanabe P.I. History Kimiko had a very normal early childhood, living as the only child in a small apartment down in south Crucible with her parents. Her father worked as a chef and her mother as a beautician. Kimiko often acting as translator whenever they attended school events and such. It was only when she turned twelve that she began noticing how her father would drink himself to sleep at night. Sitting in front of the TV and screaming at anyone that dared come near. By thirteen she began signing up for any club (track, field, soccer, etc) she could fit into her schedule just so that she had an excuse to stay away from home. Unwilling to come home to a drunk set of parents with fresh bruises from mutual violent outbursts. By sixteen, she moved out. Living in a putrid apartment down by the waterfront while working several part-time jobs, having cut off all contact with her parents she fled into work and school. Her classmates being responsible for reminding her to take care of herself while also providing her with a degree of social support. She hates to admit it, but she found her parents to be the scum of the earth. Evil people who neglected not only her but each other. This bitterness was the start of her ambition to work in law enforcement. To help people that needed it and to stop people from doing any more harm than they had already caused. Thus, when she finished high school (her parents didn’t show up at her graduation) – she studied to become a detective. But, conventional law-enforcement wasn’t what she thought it would be. Bribes and services flowed freely. Cops letting the most notorious criminals walk free as they turned a blind eye. It was obvious to her that it wasn’t going to work. She handed in her notice of resignation only two weeks after starting. So, at age 23 she decided to start her own business. Down in a little seedy office behind a noodle shop in Crucible, she waits for her first big case. The cleanly designed sign above the door reading: “Watanabe P.I. open Monday-Sunday 08:00 – 21:00”